This invention relates to a camping trailer, and, more particularly, to a canvas attaching assembly for a camping trailer or recreational vehicle.
A camping trailer typically includes a rigid body and a tent-like canvas canopy which is supported above the body to form an enclosure. When the camping trailer is not being used, the canopy is folded inside of the trailer body.
Currently, the recreational vehicle industry uses three methods of removably attaching canvas to the body--Velcro strips, flexible vinyl seals, and elastic cords. None of these attaching means is entirely satisfactory. Velcro is quick and easy to attach, but the Velcro strips can be loosened by someone leaning against the canvas or by wind flutter. Vinyl seals provide secure attachment, but can be difficult to insert, especially in colder weather when the vinyl becomes stiff. Elastic cords are quick and easy to attach but requires the canvas to be pulled over an edge for a good seal, and if exposed, they take away from the styling of the product.
The invention includes a vinyl seal that is sewn within the hem on the bottom of the canvas, an extruded channel or rail which is mounted on the trailer body, and latches which are spaced about every 12 to 16 inches on the rail. To attach the canvas, the canvas and vinyl in the hem are inserted into the open side of the channel, and then the latches are rotated to engage the canvas and vinyl and prevent it from pulling out of the channel. To ensure that the vinyl does not slip out, one edge of the vinyl seal is enlarged to provide a bulb-type shape or bead. There are several features of this design that make it easier to both attach and unattach the canvas, and also make the attachment more secure than current types of vinyl seals.
Current types of removable vinyl seals operate by the use of a vinyl seal with an arrow-shaped protrusion that is inserted into a "C" shaped channel (a channel with a restricted opening). The width of the protrusion is larger than the opening or the side of the channel. As the vinyl is inserted, it must be deformed as it is pushed through the restricted opening. After the vinyl is in the channel, it returns to its original shape to resist removal. Since the vinyl must be deformed when it is inserted and removed, this method of attachment is more difficult to operate than the inventive assembly, which does not require that the vinyl be deformed. Deforming the vinyl becomes even more difficult when the weather is colder and the vinyl becomes stiff.
The new attachment assembly also provides a more secure attachment than existing methods. The assembly utilizes aluminum latches that rotate and restrict the opening of the channel. The harder the canvas is pulled upon, the harder the latches grip the vinyl and canvas. When the latches are released, they rotate and enlarge the effective opening on the channel so that the canvas can be easily inserted or removed. Prior structures will retain the canvas until the force becomes great enough to deform the vinyl seal.